hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
'Overview' The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive, costly and deadly season that featured 21 storms, 20 named storms, 13 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes. It also featured the first recorded major off-season hurricane. The season had a total ACE of 246.76. ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/04/2022 till:12/05/2022 color:C3 text:Alex from:27/05/2022 till:03/06/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie from:13/06/2022 till:15/06/2022 color:TS text:Colin from:28/06/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:C1 text:Danielle from:06/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:C4 text:Earl from:15/07/2022 till:17/07/2022 color:TS text:Fiona from:30/07/2022 till:12/08/2022 color:C3 text:Gaston from:06/08/2022 till:11/08/2022 color:TS text:Hermine barset:break from:13/08/2022 till:16/08/2022 color:TS text:Ian from:27/08/2022 till:09/09/2022 color:C3 text:Julia from:05/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:C2 text:Karl from:13/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C1 text:Lisa from:15/09/2022 till:22/09/2022 color:C2 text:Martin from:20/09/2022 till:25/09/2022 color:TS text:Nicole from:24/09/2022 till:28/09/2022 color:TS text:Owen from:01/10/2022 till:09/10/2022 color:C3 text:Paula barset:break from:08/10/2022 till:20/10/2022 color:C4 text:Richard from:13/10/2022 till:19/10/2022 color:C1 text:Shary from:24/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 color:C2 text:Tobias from:28/10/2022 till:30/10/2022 color:TD text:Twenty from:08/11/2022 till:19/11/2022 color:C3 text:Virginie bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December Hurricane-3 Alex Hurricane Alex formed well before the official start of the season after developing out of a cold-core low on April 30. It became a major hurricane due to very low wind shear and unseasonably warm SSTs of 83 F in the tropical latitudes of the open Atlantic. Alex did not make landfall, but caused strong surf in the eastern Caribbean islands. No deaths or damage were reported. At the time, Alex was the strongest May hurricane ever, and it also was the first major off-season hurricane ever. . . ACE = 25.1750 . Subtropical Storm Bonnie Subtropical Storm Bonnie was the second storm to form before the official start of the season. It formed from an extratropical cyclone east of the Bahamas on May 27, and it moved northward while skimming the East Coast until it made landfall in Wilmington, North Carolina as a 50-mph storm. In total, Bonnie caused 14 deaths and $381 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . ACE = 0 . Subtropical Storm Colin Subtropical Storm Colin was a weak tropical storm that formed from a frontal system off the New England coast, making landfall in Newfoundland at peak intensity. It dissipated shortly after. Colin caused $9 million in damage, but no deaths were reported. . . . ACE = 0 . Hurricane-1 Danielle Hurricane Danielle was a small low-end hurricane that made landfall in Tampa, Florida at peak intensity of 75 mph. Western and Central Florida sustained moderate wind damage, and Disney World closed as well. Danielle caused a total of 17 deaths and $429 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . . ACE = 5.6825 . Hurricane-4 Earl Main article: Hurricane Earl (LckyTUBA, 2022) (Under construction) Hurricane Earl was the second major hurricane of the season, forming as a Cape Verde storm. An area of high pressure over the eastern Caribbean steered it north, but another high pressure over Bermuda caused it to keep west and make landfall in Ocean City, Maryland as a low-end Category 3. It caused widespread wind damage in the area, as well as flooding in many areas, which was severe in isolated cases.. It caused major flooding in Ellicott City, which continued the city's trend of increasingly common floods. Earl caused a total of 93 deaths and $15.1 billion in damage. Due to the very high death toll and damage total of the storm, Earl was retired in spring 2023 and replaced by Evan for the 2028 season. ACE = 41.8350 Tropical Storm Fiona Tropical Storm Fiona was a weak storm that formed from a tropical wave. It was ripped apart by wind shear, so it never made landfall. Because of this, it caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . . . . ACE = 0.4900 Hurricane-3 Gaston Hurricane Gaston was a low-end Category 3 that formed from a tropical wave that spawned over Cape Verde but lacked organization until it had traveled several hundred miles to the west, due to wind shear inhibiting its development initially. Once it moved over a calmer area, it began to strengthen. It made landfall in Cuba as a Category 2 and Alabama as a Category 3. Its large size allowed it to cause widespread damage in the southeastern US. In total, Gaston caused 68 deaths and $12.1 billion in damage. Due to the high totals of deaths and damage, Gaston was retired in spring 2023 and replaced by Gregory for 2028. . . . ACE = 25.5650 Subtropical Storm Hermine Subtropical Storm Hermine was a weak storm that formed out of a squall line off the coast of Maryland. It didn't make landfall, so it caused no deaths or damage. . . . ACE = 0 . . Tropical Storm Ian Tropical Storm Ian was a weak storm that formed over the open Atlantic but didn't make landfall. It didn't cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . . . . . ACE = 0.6875 Hurricane-3 Julia Julia started as a tropical wave that developed into a Cape-Verde style storm that impacted the Caribbean and the Gulf Coast, causing major damage in the Cayman Islands, Mississippi and Alabama. In total, Julia caused $24.8 billion in damage and caused 243 deaths. Due to the very large death toll and damage total, Julia was retired in spring 2023 and was replaced by Jade for the 2028 season. . . . ACE = 26.9325 Hurricane-2 Karl Hurricane Karl was a moderate hurricane that formed from a tropical wave in the Southern Caribbean. It made landfall in Cuba as a Category 2 and the Florida panhandle as a category 1. Karl caused a total of 18 deaths and $493 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . . ACE = 11.5850 Hurricane-1 Lisa Hurricane Lisa was a derecho that interacted with an upper-level low and became subtropical off of the coast of North Carolina. It performed a cyclonic loop while striking a glancing blow in Bermuda before returning to the Carolina coast. It made landfall as a category 1 hurricane near the North Carolina-South Carolina border, before it lost its tropical status soon after. Its remnants brought heavy rain to the mid-Atlantic, causing some flooding. In total, Lisa caused 24 deaths and $291 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . ACE = 9.3050 Hurricane-2 Martin Hurricane Martin was a storm that formed northeast of Costa Rica from a tropical wave. It took a northward path, making landfall in Cuba as a category 1. Very warm waters facilitated its rapid intensification, allowing it to make landfall in the Florida Keys as a high-end category 2 storm. It also affected the Miami area as a 60-mph tropical storm. In total, Martin caused 18 deaths and $447 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . . ACE = 7.5250 Tropical Storm Nicole Tropical Storm Nicole formed in the open Atlantic. It started to track northward, but cool SST's didn't allow Nicole to sustain itself, and it became extratropical soon after. It didn't affect land, so it caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . ACE = 2.4950 Tropical Storm Owen Tropical Storm Owen was a tropical storm that made landfall in Haiti as a 50-mph storm, causing minor damage there. The damage totaled to $30 million, and one person was killed during a car accident from poor road conditions. . . . . ACE = 1.5350 Hurricane-3 Paula Hurricane Paula was a hurricane that formed in the southern Caribbean, stalling as it strengthened over warm waters. It made landfall in Gulfport, Mississippi as a Category 1, causing 13 deaths and $652 million in damage. . . . . . ACE = 14.4175 Hurricane-4 Richard Main Article: Hurricane Richard (LckyTUBA, 2022) (Under construction) Hurricane Richard was the final Cape Verde storm of the 2022 season, causing massive damage in the Caribbean. It strengthened over time before it made landfall in Puerto Rico as a category 4, the Bahamas as a category 2, and Miami as a category 1. It caused a total of 748 deaths and $48.2 billion in damage. Due to the very high death toll and damage total, Richard was retired in spring 2023 and replaced with Ryan for the 2028 season. ACE = 32.9600 . Hurricane-1 Shary Hurricane Shary formed from a group of thunderstorms just to the southeast of the Yucatan Peninsula. It made landfall in the Cayman Islands as a 70-mph storm and Cuba as a 75-mph hurricane. No deaths were reported, but Shary caused $120 million in damage. . . . . . ACE = 6.8475 Hurricane-2 Tobias Hurricane Tobias was a moderate hurricane in the open Atlantic during late October that mercifully did not make landfall. It caused no damage, but 2 people drowned due to rip currents in Newfoundland. . . . . . ACE = 13.4400 Tropical Depression Twenty Twenty formed from a tropical wave but made landfall in the Yucatan before it could gain any strength. No deaths were reported, but it caused $13 million in damage. . . . . . . . Hurricane-3 Virginie Hurricane Virginie formed in the southeastern Caribbean from a tropical wave. Virginie made landfall in Haiti as a Category 3 and the Gulf Coast as a Category 1, causing significant damage in both of these areas. In total, Virginie caused 8 deaths and $1.1 billion in damage. The name was not retired, despite the damage. . . ACE = 20.2825 . . . Retired Names Earl-->Evan Gaston-->Gregory Julia-->Jade Richard-->Ryan Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:LckyTUBA